Ronhar Kim
Darth Plagueis (Roman) (Eigenübersetzung von: "The Jedi do not lack for enemies, Senator. Doling out justice and ensuring the peace doesn't sit well with some beings.") Ronhar Kim war ein Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens, der zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Er war ein guter Freund des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine, der dem Jedi aufgrund seiner Neugier später allerdings den Tod wünschte. Im Jahr 21 VSY fiel Ronhar während der Schlacht von Merson durch eine Intrige Palpatines.Blutige Fronten Biografie Pflichtgefühle Ronhar Kim war der Sohn von Vidar Kim, dem Senator des Chommell-Sektors. Da Ronhar großes Potenzial im Umgang mit der Macht aufwies, ließ sein Vater zu, dass er zu einem Jedi ausgebildet werden durfte. So wurde er bereits im Kindesalter von seinem Elternhaus getrennt, um zu einem fähigen Jedi-Ritter heranzuwachsen. Nach einem schweren Unglück, bei dem Ronhars Mutter und seine Brüder ums Leben kamen, bat Vidar, mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen. Er wollte, dass sein nun einziger Sohn das Erbe annimmt und sein Geschlecht vor dem Aussterben bewahrte, indem er im Falle seines Todes die Nachfolge antreten würde. Ronhar war sich allerdings seinen eigenen Pflichten als Jedi bewusst und verzichtete darauf, dem Wunsch seines Vaters nachzukommen. Bald darauf erwähnte Vidar während eines Fluges durch die Metropole von Coruscant gegenüber seinem Sohn, dass er hinter Geheimnissen innerhalb des Galaktischen Senats gekommen war, die von großem Interesse für die Jedi seien. Doch bevor Vidar die Geheimnisse aussprach, wollte er die Zusicherung seines Sohnes, seine Nachfolge anzutreten. In diesen Momenten wurde das Gespräch durch einen Attentäter, der einen Angriff auf Vidar verübte, unterbrochen. Vidar starb während des Angriffes und bevor dessen Sohn den unbekannten Attentäter zur Rede stellen konnte, beging dieser Selbstmord. Während der Bestattung seines Vaters traf Ronhar Senator Palpatine, der nun an Vidars Stelle den Chommell-Sektor im Senat repräsentierte. Zusammen mit Palpatine wog Ronhar die Eventualitäten ab und dachte, was geschehen wäre, hätte er sein Erbe angetreten, die Familie weitergeführt und dafür den Jedi-Orden verlassen. Palpatine bot Ronhar darauf ein Bündnis an, nach dem er mit Palpatines Hilfe eine Stimme bei der Gestaltung der Republik hätte. Im Gegenzug dafür erhoffte sich Palpatine, die Prinzipien und Denkweisen durch seinen Freund Ronhar besser zu verstehen und kennen zu lernen. Freundschaft mit Palpatine miniatur|links|[[Palpatine wird von Ronhar vor einem Attentäter beschützt.]] Die Freundschaft zu Senator Palpatine war von beidseitigem Interesse, denn einerseits gab Palpatine vor, Ronhar ein gewisses Mitspracherecht im Senat einzuräumen und andererseits konnte Palpatine durch seinen Jedi-Freund einige Informationen über den Jedi-Orden bekommen. Zwanzig Jahre nach dem Tod von Ronhars Vaters erlangte Palpatine das Amt des Obersten Kanzlers der Republik. Kurz nach der Wahl stattete Ronhar seinem alten Freund einen Besuch ab. Auf dem Weg zu einer von Palpatines Besprechungen wurde der Kanzler jedoch von einem Attentäter angegriffen, der sich als Blaue Garde tarnte. Mithilfe seines Lichtschwerts konnte Ronhar die Blasterschüsse des Attentäters abwehren und somit das Leben des Kanzlers retten. Doch bevor der Jedi den unbekannten Attentäter zur Rede stellen konnte, ermordete sich dieser mithilfe eines Giftes selbst. Dieser Vorfall weckte in Ronhar alte Erinnerungen an das Attentat auf seinen eigenen Vater wach. Einige Monate später nahm Ronhar den Cereaner Tap-Nar-Pal zu seinem Padawan. Er erkannte die außergewöhnliche Stärke seines Schülers und Ronhar versicherte ihm häufig, dass Tap einen größeren Weitblick und eine tiefere Einsicht hatte als er selbst. Zehn Jahre später waren bereits die Klonkriege in vollem Gange. Im Zuge der Schlacht von Geonosis hatte der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi erfahren, dass ein Mitglied des Senats ein Sith-Lord und der Drahtzieher der Kriege sei. Ronhar und sein Padawan kamen schließlich auf eine Idee, den Sith-Lord zu enttarnen. Mit einem Messgerät, welches Aufschluss über den Midi-Chlorianer-Gehalt eines Wesens gibt, sollten alle Senatoren untersucht werden. Als Ronhar und Tap diesen Vorschlag dem Kanzler vortrugen, zeigte dieser wenig Bereitschaft und argumentierte, dass die Idee derzeit nicht durchzuführen sei. Ronhar entgegnete jedoch, dass Palpatine mit einem guten Beispiel zuvorkommen könnte und den Test als erster durchführen sollte. Palpatine versprach daraufhin, diesen Vorschlag zu überdenken, um dann ein Urteil zu fällen. Ergänzend fügte Palpatine hinzu, dass die beiden unter keinen Umständen den Jedi-Rat über diesen Vorschlag informieren sollten. Schlacht von Merson miniatur|Ronhar stirbt während der [[Schlacht von Merson.]] Fünf Tage nachdem Ronhar und sein Padawan dem Kanzler ihren Vorschlag vortrugen, waren sie auf dem Planeten Merson eingesetzt, wo sie eine Versorgungsstation für Patrouillen einrichten wollten, um benachbarte Sektoren vor Piraten und anderen Verbrechern zu schützen. Als Ronhar zusammen mit seinen Klonkriegern auf Merson landeten, stellten sie fest, dass rund fünfmal so viele konföderierte Einheiten zugegen waren wie erwartet. Die folgende Mission endete in einem einzigen Gemetzel, dem Ronhar mit einem Rückzug entgehen wollte. Doch Gilad Pellaeon, der die Kampfflotte im Raum kommandierte, wurde selbst schwer unter Beschuss genommen und konnte den Bodentruppen nicht zu Hilfe kommen. Daraufhin riskierte Tap-Nar-Pal, der mit einem Jedi-Sternjäger flog, ein gewagtes Manöver, um seinem Meister Rückendeckung zu geben. Im Folgenden kamen sowohl Tap als auch sein Meister Ronhar ums Leben. Sie erfuhren nie, dass Palpatines Alter Ego, Darth Sidious, sämtliche zur Verfügung stehenden separatistischen Einheiten nach Merson entsandte, um die republikanischen Streitmächte komplett auszulöschen. Die Idee, den Senat mit einem Messgerät zu durchsuchen, war dem Sith und gleichzeitigen Kanzler der Republik ein Dorn im Auge. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Darth Plagueis (Roman) (Eigenübersetzung von: "The hovercam recording shows the human male Jedi, armed with an activated lightsaber, hurling himself from the taxi and knocking the pilot assassin from the seat of the monospeeder. Eyewitnesses state that the Jedi managed to steer the assailant to a pedestrian walkway...") Ronhar Kim war ein eher durchschnittlicher Jedi. Allerdings wusste er im Vergleich zu manchen Kollegen, dass es noch immer Dunkelheit in der Galaxis gab und dass auch ein Jedi dagegen nicht immun war. Er konnte mit einem Lichtschwert umgehen und war macht-sensitiv. Zudem fühlte er sich seiner ehemaligen Familie nicht mehr zugehörig und behandelte sie wie jeden anderen. Dennoch empfand er Reue, als er das Attentat auf seinen Vater nicht verhindern konnte, da er sich Vorwürfe machte, er sei zu langsam gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er seine überdurchschnittliche Reaktionsfähigkeit bewiesen, indem er den Attentäter unfähig machen konnte. Er konnte Palpatine jedoch nicht durchschauen und ließ sich von ihm, wie viele andere, in die Irre führen, was auch schließlich zu seinem Tod führte. Quellen *''Republik'' – Blutige Fronten *''Darth Plagueis'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Naboo Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends en:Ronhar Kim es:Ronhar Kim ru:Ронар Ким